Leads represent the electrical link between an implantable medical device (referred to as “IMD”), such as a pacer or defibrillator, and a subject's cardiac or other bodily tissue, which is to be sensed or stimulated. A lead generally includes a lead body that contains one or more electrical conductors extending from a proximal end portion of the lead to an intermediate or distal end portion of the lead. The lead body includes insulating material for covering and electrically insulating the electrical conductors. The proximal end of the lead further includes an electrical connector assembly couplable with the IMD, while the intermediate or distal end portions of the lead include one or more electrodes that may be placed within or near a desired sensing or stimulation site within the body of the subject.
Implantation of leads frequently affects surrounding tissue, and causes inflammation of surrounding tissue. Further, current methods of adhering a lead, such as active or passive fixation, can be inefficient for preventing future dislodgment of the lead. Defibrillating coils also encounter unwanted tissue in-growth which may interfere with their function and the ability to remove the lead.